


Improper

by Irrealia



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: doctor_rose_fix, F/M, Girltalk, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrealia/pseuds/Irrealia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Martha have a chat about UST in the middle of the Journey's End TARDIS party. Written for the [info]doctor_rose_fix Summer Ficathon. Prompt:<br/><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Improper

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to write smut, and I got girltalk instead. Oops.

“I used to be unbelievably jealous of you,” Martha confessed. “I mean, there I was, riding in a time machine with an incredibly handsome bloke who kissed me the first time he met me, and then all he could ever talk about was his blonde ex-girlfriend! At least, seemed like that's who you were. It wasn't like he ever really explained the part where you got accidentally trapped in a parallel universe.”

“Yeah, never does say much, does he,” agreed Rose, “Which is funny because he talks all the bloody time. I mean, you thought I was his girlfriend, but at the time, yeah? We were together but not properly, not like you would be with a boyfriend. We never talked about anything like that. Don't think the Doctor could ever be anyone's boyfriend. S'just... not who he is.”

The Doctor and his duplicate glanced her way almost simultaneously from across the control room; Rose gave them a cute little wave and a smile, and they returned to their rather intense-looking conversation, with the same grin on their identical faces. Martha had to admit, now that she'd met her, that Rose really was incredibly adorable as well as incredibly brave. If she hadn't been determined to do the impossible, to cross whole universes to reach and warn the Doctor; if she hadn't found Donna in time; if she hadn't been mad enough to cross her own timestream, all of them would be dead right now, and every universe destroyed. And she did it with nothing but the clothes on her back and a very big gun. It was no wonder the Doctor had loved her as he did. And yet...

“So if he wasn't your boyfriend does that mean you two never...?” Martha raised one eyebrow.

Rose blushed, and giggled, and tossed her hair a bit, managing to look coy and confessional at the same time. “I was just like you for _so_ long,” she said. “Pining a bit, really. The Doctor'd be at the console fiddling with things and I'd look at his hands—well, he had different hands then, s'complicated. He had these really strong hands, and I'd think about him touching me. One day he was rambling about life and dignity and happiness but,” Rose lowered her voice and covered her hand with her mouth. “All I kept thinking was PENIS. YOU HAVE A PENIS. I CAN SHOW YOU WHERE TO PUT THAT PENIS.” She laughed so brightly, Rose, and added, “You know, you're the first person I can actually say this to?”

Martha met Rose's grin with one of her own. “The first day he met me, not only did he kiss me, but we went to see Shakespeare! And he rents us this room at an inn, with one bed, and he just piles into the bed with me, and doesn't even touch me! Guess, knowing about you, I'd probably be more cross with him if he had done, but at the time it was awful.”

Rose gave Martha a rather gentle but complicated look; she suspected it to be a combination of commiseration and thanks.

“We shared a lot of beds, me and the Doctor,” said Rose. “Not that it meant anything, really. I loved him, we were together, we weren't together, I wanted him more than anything, and I was so confused, all the time, except for when I held his hand. Held his hand a lot.” Her wide mouth curls in a wry smile. “Then one day we did more than hold hands, and then one day he couldn't hold on to me anymore. And now there's today. Not sure what happens next.”

“He thinks you're brilliant,” said Martha. “Whatever happens next, it'll be brilliant.”

“Brilliant?” said Jack, who had snuck up behind them. “Did someone say my name?


End file.
